


Merry Christmas from the Stamfords

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading <a href="http://bwblack.livejournal.com/17425.html#cutid1">Molly's Christmas greeting</a>, Mike sends out his annual Christmas card and letter.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas from the Stamfords

**From** ; Michael.Stamford@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk  
 **To** : Multipe Recipients.

**Subject** : Merry Christmas from The Stamfords.

Inspired by Molly's card and kind wishes, I thought I would share our own holiday card and letter.

It has been an eventful year for the Stamfords.  Although, I suppose it always is when you are juggling four children and two careers.

Jenny is reading over my shoulder. She wants me to point out that all people with four children have eventful lives regardless of their careers. She also reminds me that we kept exceptionally busy before having the children. Our lives weren't less eventful just eventful in different ways.

We took this family photo on holiday this summer.

Ethan (First from left to right) began playing rugby this fall. He had a rough go of at first. He broke two bones in his first two matches. Jenny wanted him to quit, but he says it "gives him cred". If nothing else we have made a lifelong friend in Dr. Janis Wright his orthopedist.

Mia (second) got braces this year. After an initial period of adjustment and one unfortunate incident during volleyball, she is doing well. She asked that I not divulge the details of that incident. She says it’s humiliating. However, Ms. Park was wonderful in helping to untangle the situation and has inspired Mia to think about a future as an educator.

Ruby (third) has been campaigning for a pet. In an effort to learn all that is involved in pet ownership she been volunteering with a local rescue organization. As it turns out, she is allergic to almost all cats. On the bright side, her allergist has been an invaluable addition to quiz night!

Young Jack (fourth) is our budding musician. Last Christmas he was studying drums. This year, for his birthday, he received a violin. He finds he can more deeply move his audience with this instrument. Thanks to his “anonymous benefactor” who turned him on to this unique form of entertainment. On a related note, thank you to Bose for their QuietComfort 15 noise cancelling headphones.

I hope to see you all at our annual Christmas party, our New Years spectacular, or our Valentines banquet.

Until then,

Mike, Jenny, Ethan, Mia Ruby and Jack.

**From** : Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.co.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients.

**Subject** : Christmas photos.

My brother also put his picture on his Christmas cards this year.

Sherlock Holmes

**From** : Mycroft@earth.org  
 **To** : Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.co.uk

**Subject** : Watch it!

Mycroft

**From** : Mike.Stamford@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients

**Subject** : Oops.

I wrote the Christmas letter before we switched cards. We have not been transformed to snowmen. I’m very sorry for the confusion.  
Mike

**From** : John.Watson@blogger.co.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients.

**Subject** : Snow people

Forget the snowmen. Which one of you turned into a tree?

The headphones really are great, aren’t they?  
John.


End file.
